


Crushes Aren't Everything, Most of the Time

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Party, Drunkenness, Holiday Fic Exchange, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance likes Shiro. Whaaaaat a surprise!





	Crushes Aren't Everything, Most of the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MMocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMocha/gifts).



> Happy Shhhhancemas

They hadn't spoken as much since Shiro had elevated in status, and became  _ The Captain of the Atlas. A Hero of Earth… The Commander of the Collation. _ Their responsibilities were what came first, and Lance knew that. He lived that life for several years while still piloting the lions. 

 

He was certain that Shiro wouldn’t give him the time of day now that they weren’t paladins together anymore. And the months first back on Earth had been surprisingly cruel to him. 

 

Lance sucked in a breath, his heart ached at how much he missed talking to the older man on a daily basis. 

 

He always had a crush on Shiro, but he didn’t believe he’d ever get a chance with him. To be anything vulnerable to each other, something more than just being near to the man. 

 

He couldn’t complain… he liked Shiro too much to complain. Lance had dealt with Shiro knowing he was Lance’s hero… _ everyone _ who knew Lance before the mech space cats knew that Shiro was someone he looked up to. 

 

Now it was Christmas, and everyone from the old Castle ship was going to be getting together for a party. Lance was nervous. Nervous to be able to speak with Shiro again. To be in the same space as him outside of a glimpse or two while working together. That’s all Lance really ever got these days...

 

_ Surprisingly _ it was Shiro who walked up to Lance first. “Hey there Lance.”

 

“Hey yourself Shiro.” Lance had a soft smile on his face. He told himself he needed to smile, not sulk, in anyone’s presence tonight. They were here, sharing the same space together… what more could Lance ask for?

 

“How have you been?” Shiro asked, sipping on something that smelled alcoholic. Lance hadn’t ever seen Shiro drink Earth liquor before. 

 

“Decent since we have finally taken back the Kurlan planetary line from the lingering rouge Galra.” Lance sighed, “Red’s been doing well, and it’s easier on her since you pilot the Atlas these days... He’s a kickass mech.” 

 

“Connecting with the Atlas was a game changer.” Shiro nodded, smile on his lips. “It turned the entire war in our favor.”

 

“And you! How’s your,  _ say _ ... personal life?” Lance asked meekly. He knew Shiro was interested in men, and hoped he fit what Shiro liked in some way… although Shiro never once made any direct moves towards Lance. Or rather  _ any _ moves towards him, even back when Lance was sharing the same home base as Shiro. Back when they still were all paladins together, being near each other… Lance missed it. Missed just being able to see Shiro, just stand by Shiro’s side. 

 

Shiro hummed softly. “I haven’t starting seeing anyone, if that’s what you mean.” 

 

Lance couldn’t help the blush that started to crawl up his neck. “Yeah… and well, anything else.”

 

“It’s been busy. I missed you quite a bit.” Shiro said after taking another sip.

 

“Drunk flattery will get you  _ nowhere _ Shiro.” Lance puffed up, his cheeks pink in the cool air. Internally he knew that drunk flattery could get Shiro literally anywhere. 

 

Shiro looked between his drink and Lance. “I don’t feel drunk.”

 

“Oh you’re  _ definitely _ drunk.” Lance squealed as Shiro leaned in his space. 

 

“I’m not.” Shiro dead panned. He gently took Lance’s hand in his own. “I missed you.”

 

Lance had sirens blaring inside his head that this was a horrible situation. Face to face with a tispy, flirty Shiro was too much for his heart. He’s reading into this wrong. Shiro isn’t actually  _ meaning  _ to do this... right? “S-Shiro?”

 

“Lance. I  _ missed _ you.” Shiro huffed, pulling Lance closer. 

 

“Shiro? I missed you too?” Lance said from the crook of Shiro’s neck. 

 

“You smell nice.” Shiro laughed. 

 

“Thank you. You’re acting extremely weird…” Lance didn’t want him to let him go, but he knew this couldn’t go on. “You need to let me go.” 

 

Shiro huffed out a sigh as he released Lance. “I’m not drunk.” Shiro sat his drink off to the side. 

 

“Either way. Should we join the party?” Lance offered. All of their friends were in the next room over.

 

Shiro stared at Lance for a long moment. “Lance.”

 

“Yes?” Lance said, turning back towards Shiro.

 

“Lance.” Shiro said, a soft hum on his lips.

 

“What is it Shiro?” Lance said with a quirk of his brow, his arms crossing over his chest.

 

Shiro finally started to talk after a couple tense moments. “I’ve loved you for quite a long time, and I'm so tired of pretending I don't think about you everyday.” 

 

Lance had a revelation of pure shock. He was dead silent for what seemed like forever, trying to figure out what Shiro just said to him.

 

“Lance?” Shiro said, lightly touching the side of his face.

 

“Shiro.” Lance said, his face suddenly heating up… he looked directly into the other man’s grey eyes. “You love me?”

 

“I love you.” Shiro said, his thumb rubbing the side of Lance’s cheek. 

 

Lance shuttered... sucking in a breath as he shakily unfurled his arm to place his hand over Shiro’s. “You love me.”

 

“I do love you.” Shiro said as he leaned his forehead against Lance's. 

 

“After all the missions… you dying so many times…  _ me _ dying. Coming back to Earth to deal with the mess the Galra made... Through all of that?” Lance had to hold himself back. His voice was soft, and cracked with emotion. He felt weak, and vulnerable in Shiro's arms... After hearing something he thought he would  _ never _ hear. 

 

“Through it all.” Shiro said, his face very serious. He wiped away a tear that rolled freely down Lance's cheek. He gave a loving sigh, before he spoke his own soft words. “And you Lance?” 

 

Lance looked at Shiro through his tear stained eyes. “Of course I do. I've loved you before I even knew what a Galra was.” 

 

Shiro let go of a short laugh, his hand tracing Lance's features. 

 

Lance liked how Shiro's thumb left warm tingles on his lips. 

 

It was a only a moment before Shiro leaned in close to Lance. Close enough that their breath mingled together. “May I kiss you?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

So Shiro breached the small gap. 

 

For Lance, it was as if everything was suddenly  _ right _ . That problems couldn't exist when Shiro had his lips pressed on to his own. 

 

And for Shiro… all the tension of waiting, and being unsure of himself finally came to end. Lance loved him, and he loved Lance. Nothing could stop them from being together anymore. 

 

This was where they were meant to be. 

 

_ A Shancey Happily Ever After~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best form of love tbh


End file.
